


Untitled Drum Fic

by slashfanatic22



Series: Untitled [1]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drum Kit, Edging, Jenna/Tyler/Josh mention, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Tyler, bottom!josh, slight D/s, this is pure sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashfanatic22/pseuds/slashfanatic22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Josh getting fucked over his drum kit" -the dirtier the better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Drum Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerdownturn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdownturn/gifts).



> After 3 months (because college gets in the way of fun things), I finally got around to filling a smut prompt my lovely friend summerdownturn gave me which was just "Josh getting fucked over his drum kit" - with notes like "the dirtier the better" and "maybe they're still in stage makeup" and "hair pulling please"
> 
> so I ran with it and ended up with this absolute sin
> 
> I hope you guys like it!

For a live TV performance, the label and TV network insisted Josh and Tyler have a “dress rehearsal” the day before so the techs could work out camera angles, lights, and a pre-sound check before the actual sound check, to make sure everything would run smoothly during the real performance. Which is why Josh somehow ended up on a makeshift stage in a tiny auditorium-like room pounding away on his kit, even after all the crew had left.

Josh was shirtless, tank top lost on the floor beside him after he started to sweat too much. Left in only basketball shorts and backwards snapback, eye makeup almost gone, just a dull pink around his eyes as he went to town on his drums, letting the frustrations of the day out in the only way he knew how.

Josh glanced up after a while and his rhythm faltered as he spotted Tyler across the room, watching him predatorily. He was still in his black on black ensemble, black paint on his hands and throat still there, even though they had finished up over an hour ago.

“Don’t stop on my account”, Tyler said, his eyes wide and dark. Josh cleared his throat and got back into it, aware of the way Tyler was walking across the room and climbing up the makeshift stage. Tyler was staring at Josh the entire time, letting his eyes linger on Josh’s chest and the muscles in his arms and back as he banged on his drums. Josh swallowed hard as he felt Tyler press up behind him, a line of heat against his bare back and he could feel where Tyler was hard and pressed into his lower back. He fumbled his sticks a bit when Tyler’s paint covered hands came around to trail over his chest lightly.

“Keep going”, Tyler whispered in his ear and leaned forward to press a kiss to the corner of Josh’s mouth. Josh couldn’t help but pick up on the mischievous tone in an instant, Tyler’s lowered voice sending a spark of arousal straight to his dick. He’s heard his boyfriend use that tone before and it can only mean good things.

Josh continued to drum and Tyler continued to run his hands teasingly over Josh’s chest, the paint from his hands leaving dark smudges on his sweaty skin. Tyler kissed and nipped at his neck and Josh groaned, dick getting harder by the second and finding it more and more difficult to concentrate on his drumming. Josh’s eyes fluttered closed when Tyler’s hands ran down his stomach and thighs, so painfully close to his dick but never quite touching it. Josh bit his lip to stop a moan from escaping when Tyler dragged his nails up his inner thighs, pushing the fabric of the shorts up as he went. When Tyler finally got a hand on him over the shorts, Josh faltered and stopped mid-beat, hips arching up into Tyler’s touch against his will, trying to get more pressure and some relief for his aching dick. Tyler clicked his tongue and pulled his hand away as Josh whined.

“I never said stop playing Josh”, he said, running a hand up Josh’s spine to get tangled in his hair. He tugged the dull red ends sharply until Josh moaned, neck bared in submission and hands gripping his sticks too tightly. Josh took a few shaky breaths to compose himself enough to start up again as Tyler’s grip loosened. Tyler let up until he was just petting Josh’s hair with one hand and making his way back to Josh’s groin with the other, tweaking a nipple on his way down, making Josh jerk away slightly at the sensation.

Tyler managed to untie the drawstring of the shorts and then his hand was right there, warm and dry on Josh’s dick, but not making any attempt to move. Josh grunted in frustration and tried to move his hips, seeking more friction and messing up his rhythm in the process. He felt Tyler’s huff of laughter into his neck and then Tyler was pulling him out of his shorts, his grip tight and hot and too dry but Josh didn’t care. His hips jerked up into the touch, cock staring to drip pre-come, and forced Tyler’s hand to start moving.

Tyler continued to bite at his neck and shoulders, leaving a trail that would most likely be bruises in the morning, and kept a torturous pace on his dick, going fast- fast- fast- slow, because Tyler can be pure evil when he’s in the mood to be. Drumming forgotten at this point, Josh thrusted up into Tyler’s hand, grip slick now from the amount of pre-come leaking from the tip, and he was so so close to coming when Tyler slowed his pace for the hundredth time. Josh’s groaned in frustration and grunted out a muffled “please”. Tyler smiled into his neck let out an almost growl.

“Please what Joshie?” Tyler asked with a teasing tone and moved his hand even slower.

Josh panted in response, “Anything, just keep going”. Tyler paused, hand stopping and wrapping tight around the base of Josh’s dick, as he pretended to contemplate.

“Anything, really? Who knew you were so desperate for it? Maybe I should just fuck you right here, when any of the network people could walk back in and see?” Josh just moaned in response and Tyler’s hand sped up again, jerking him off at a punishing pace. Just as the heat in Josh’s groin was coiled tight and his stomach muscles began to contract in anticipation and his thighs trembled as he got closer and closer and closer, Tyler pulled his hand away. Josh whined high in his throat and actually stood up in a desperate attempt to follow the movement of Tyler’s hand. He was so close and Tyler was driving him crazy! Tyler failed to stifle his laugh at Josh’s desperate action and Josh would swear he saw red.

“Fuck you” Josh spit out through gritted teeth and dropped his sticks so that he could reach down and finish the job himself. Tyler’s eyes flashed. The next thing he knew, Josh was bent over his drum hit, one of Tyler’s hands tight in his hair again while the other pulled his shorts down to mid-thigh roughly before gripping tight on his hip, nails digging into his skin that would leave half-crescent indents in their wake.

“That wasn’t very nice Joshie”, Tyler’s voice said harshly from behind him. The hand on his hip disappeared for a second and Josh heard the distinctive pop of a lube cap coming off before one of Tyler’s fingers was slick and pressing at his entrance.

“You seriously have lube in your pocket?” Josh asked before he could think better of it.

“You would think you would be nicer to me since you’re in this position and all,” Tyler said, his grip in Josh’s hair tightened even further, “If I didn’t have it, I could be fucking you dry right now”. Josh’s start of a response turned into a loud groan as Tyler pushed two fingers into him roughly and Josh spread his legs a little. His dick pulsed with stretch and burn of it.

“That’s what I thought”, Tyler said with a smile as he released his hold on Josh’s hair and trailed his hand down his neck and spine, leaving grey smudges in his wake. Tyler pushed his fingers in and out slowly for a while, watching as Josh shivered and grunted underneath him. When Josh started moving his hips back to follow Tyler’s fingers out, Tyler crooked his fingers up, trying to find his prostate. Josh’s hands scrambled for purchase on the rim of the drum he was bent over as Tyler’s fingers found purchase and sparks flew up his spine. Tyler smirked.

“Like that Joshie?” He asked, thrusting the fingers in rougher and faster. Josh groaned in response, burying his head in his elbows on top of his drums and shifting his hips down. Tyler slowed his fingers and tightened his grip on Josh’s hip, where there would definitely be bruises tomorrow. When Josh let out an honest-to-god whimper and tried to fuck himself on Tyler’s fingers, Tyler’s dick throbbed, still trapped in his jeans, and he had a fleeting worrying thought about coming in his pants before they even got started.

“You really want it that bad?” Tyler asked as he leaned across Josh’s back and mouthed at the nape of his neck.

“Fuck”, Josh panted and shuddered as Tyler bit into the back of his shoulder, “Yes, Ty, come on.” Tyler moved back up and removed his fingers quickly, ignoring Josh’s noise of disappointment. He listened to Tyler rustling around behind him and heard the chink of a zipper pulled down quickly. Josh took what was supposed to be a calming breath since he was nearly shaking in anticipation, but it turned into a stuttered moan as Tyler scraped his teeth over the small of his back and his ass. Tyler pulled away again but returned quickly, hard and teasing and pressed up against him. Josh waited and braced himself for the steady push in, but it never came.

“Beg for it” Tyler’s voice echoed slightly in the room. Josh groaned in frustration and pushed himself up on one hand, panting, so he can look behind him. Tyler was staring at him with wide dark eyes and spots of color high in his cheeks. He licked his lips, eyes flicking down to where his cock was lined up with Josh’s hole, and back up to meet Josh’s gaze.

“If you want it so bad, you’re gonna have to beg for it” Tyler said.

“Fuck Tyler, c’mon! Stop messing around and fuck me already!” Josh responded harshly. He was so close and Tyler wanting to drag this out was killing him. Tyler made a disappointed noise and started to pull away. Josh’s hand flew back to grab the back of Tyler’s thigh to keep him pressed against him. They stayed like that for what seems like hours to Josh, time stretching out around him as his dick throbbed and Tyler’s eyes continued to watch him darkly. After a while, Tyler started to teasingly grind against him, not breaking eye contact and Josh bit his lip and groaned.

“Please okay? Please Ty. Fuck me. I need it. Please!” Josh heard a sharp intake of breath behind him and Tyler’s hand gripped the wrist of Josh’s hand that was holding on to his thigh. Tyler lined himself up with his other hand and pushed into Josh with one smooth stroke, using his hold on Josh as leverage. Josh grunted and gripped his free hand tight around the rim of his drums.

Tyler waited a few minutes to let him adjust, letting his free hand stroke up and down Josh’s back before he slowly rocked into him, making Josh moan and tug his wrist free from Tyler’s grip to grab onto the edge of his drums so he could push back into it. Tyler started fucking into him slow but hard, gripping Josh’s hair in one hand and tugging at it so that Josh moaned and had to rise up to an almost standing position. He felt so full and Tyler’s cock was dragging against his prostate with every thrust, making him see stars.

Tyler’s other hand wrapped around Josh’s chest and pinched his nipple, which made Josh let out a high pitched noise and grind back against him. Tyler grinned into Josh’s neck and trailed the hand from his chest down to wrap around Josh’s dick. Josh groaned loudly, hips twitching up to try and get more friction. He was overwhelmed, heat coiling low in his belly again and sparks of pleasure jumping up his spine and to his achingly hard dick every time Tyler thrust in, drawing him closer and closer to coming.

“Ty…Tyler please” Josh pleaded. Tyler’s hand sped up on his dick and his thrusts came quicker and quicker and that was it. One, two, three thrusts and Tyler’s hand twisted around the head of his dick and he was coming, loud and hard over Tyler’s fist and onto his drums. Josh leaned back heavily against Tyler, panting harshly, coming down from his high as Tyler continued to thrust into him. He moved his hand from Josh’s hair to his hip as he bit at the space where Josh’s neck and shoulder met.

“You made a mess Josh,” Tyler panted hotly into his ear before he pushed at Josh to bend over again, “You should probably clean it up” Tyler said shakily. Josh quirked an eyebrow and turned his head so he could make eye contact with his boyfriend. Without breaking it, Josh leaned down and licked his come from his drums in one broad stroke of his tongue. Tyler bit his lip and whimpered at the sight.

“So…hot….didn’t think…you actually would…” Tyler managed to choke out as he started to thrust erratically into Josh. Josh just smirked and swallowed his own come before he started to move his hips back in time with Tyler’s thrusts.

“Come on Ty” Josh whispered, urging him on. Tyler groaned loud and he stilled, buried deep in Josh, hips twitching as he came hard inside of him. Josh closed his eyes at the still slightly weird feeling of his boyfriend coming inside of him. Tyler rested his forehead on Josh’s shoulder and Josh tilted his head back to press a kiss into Tyler’s hair. They stayed like that for a few moments, catching their breath and regaining their composure.

Josh winced as Tyler moved and pulled out slowly and Tyler pecked his neck and then his cheek in apology. Josh turned toward him and Tyler was at his lips with a kiss that was slow and sweet. When they parted, Tyler smiled before kissing him again quick and pulling away.

“So….what was all that about?” Josh asked as they got redressed. He grabbed for his sticks from where they had fallen before and winced slightly as the motion pulled at worn out muscles.

Tyler shrugged from where he was walking off of the stage, zipping up his pants, “I told you before, watching you drum with your shirt off gets me all distracted.” Tyler turned toward him, walking backwards now out of the room and threw his arms out wide.

“C’mon man hurry up! We have a hotel room and I heard that my girlfriend is letting you get first dibs on who you fuck first for round two.” Tyler called out and winked as he walked out of the auditorium.

Josh stared in the direction he had disappeared in for a second before his brain caught up to what Tyler had actually said. He scrambled to grab his hat from the floor, jump down from the constructed stage, and follow his boyfriend out of the room. If Josh practically ran to catch up with him, well, no was around to judge.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me some feedback! It's been a while since I wrote smut....


End file.
